The driver of a vehicle should be alert and focused in order to avoid an accident. Notably, the likelihood of an accident occurring are greatly increased when the driver of the vehicle becomes drowsy, falls asleep, or suffers a medical condition, such as a heart attack, a seizure, or a stroke.